Time To Party
by FroggyFran
Summary: It's been too long since she last saw him. 6996 Het lime oneshot


"Congratulations on a successful mission, and welcome back!"

Mukuro gave a sly smile. He could care less about these silly Vongola people. He was all eyes and ears for the girl across the room.

Her eyes lit up as the cheer was given and everyone continued to party. Coincidentally, Mukuro came back from his mission the same day Tsuna decided to have a party bigger than half of Italy. Voices roared to attention and chattered vividly, and the clanging on fancy glass in toasts was heard. But all Chrome could see was her Mukuro-sama.

The room was suffocating all of a sudden. Chrome's foot twitched as it crossed over her other leg, making the little black dress rise up white thighs. She could almost hear the hum of amusement come from him across the room. She'd waited too long for him to come back to her.

He had much difficulty (Even as skilled as he was) weaving through the crowds to get to her. There were just too many drunken Italians. Though he never lost sight of her, staring at her so heatedly with his mismatched eyes, she had to give a soft moan.

The martini glass in her little hand twisted about as she arched a bit off her chair. Though to a normal person it probably just looked like her shifting to get comfortable, but to Mukuro, all he saw were pert little breasts thrust at him and swiveling hips just for him. He moved closer as fast as he could.

Maneuvering through the people was getting harder as he got closer to the center of the room, where Chrome sat all alone. Everyone knew better than to touch Mukuro's possessions. And over the years, Chrome had filled out to become a voluptuous woman, sexy and dangerous, and no one could touch the untouchable.

Except him, of course. He made her what she is.

Thin spaghetti straps slipped from shoulders in a totally innocent manner. She left them like that. Milky sinewy shoulders moved sensually, and he could barely see the peak of cleavage from the dress's fallen top half. Her eyes glowed at him fiercely, the smallest smile feigning virtue. He just wanted to grab her and fuck her, fuck her now, but this was a Vongola party, and they couldn't possibly leave a party that was mandatory. He couldn't fuck her in front of everyone; her body was his to see, or at least the important parts.

"Mukuro-sama," she moaned to herself in desperation. He could only see her little glistening lips part to form his name, could not hear her angelic voice. He wanted to so badly.

She slipped her dress so high up her thighs that he could spy the dark blue garter with the black lace. He'd bought her that. His pace quickened

He finally made it. And they stared each other for just a moment before Mukuro attacked her with brutal kisses and gloved hands over every bare inch of her. She gave a cry, absent-mindedly throwing down her martini glass and gripping long blue hair that cascaded around her.

"I missed you," she whispered against his ear, lifting legs up and locked stiletto-clad ankles around him. She clutched on to him so tightly, wanting him so badly. But he pulled away, lips moving against hers.

"And I, you. But now is not the time, and here is not the place," biting her lip most lovingly. She thrust up against him, crying out for him to touch her more. She had been nothing without him.

They must have noticed people staring. Especially the Vongola Tenth himself, sighing and turning away in shame. Why were his guardians such horny creatures? But he let them be, so long as they didn't encourage a giant orgy. He would rather not be host to that.

Mukuro looked about at the people staring and had to let go of his woman. She grasped at him desperately, missing his touch already. He smiled a silky smile.

"My sweet Chrome, we can't do this here. Tsunayoshi-kun won't like it."

She would have retorted with something along the lines of "Forget boss, please fuck me!" but she was a (somewhat, at this point) decent lady. She was a guardian, and she would do what was best for her boss's interests.

"Th-Then please," she cried, eyes radiant in full-fledge desire, "Do s-something! Anything!"

His lips curled up in delight. He wouldn't resort to a bathroom. But there was a lone couch in a dark corner, so maybe he could get away with a few things.

He grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her to the black leather couch. It faced the wall, so the other party members couldn't see anything but the back of their heads. Chrome gave soft moans and twisted her lanky body for him, anything now.

He couldn't possibly fuck her. There was always the chance of someone coming around, and the area was still pretty dense with partiers. So they couldn't remove clothes, and they couldn't move in frenzy. Chrome was growing steadily more impatient.

"Come now, Chrome. Not right now." She groaned like a spoiled brat, but her head was so fuzzy with lust she couldn't do anything else. Mukuro smiled, looked over his shoulder one last time, and delved his hand between her slight legs.

"Ah! Ahh! Mukuro-sama!" She whined. Gloved fingers rubbed slowly over wet panties, putting pressure on her clit. She grabbed onto him and suppressed a loud moan, feeling her legs shiver and buckle, spreading just a bit more to accommodate him, but not so much that people would notice. Mukuro was so close to Chrome, no one could look over them to see what they were doing.

"Good girl," he whispered, eyes still roaming the crowd behind him. He kissed her ear, rubbing his fingers harder, faster. Her knees hiked up and she worried her lip fervently. She didn't know how much more she could take. She was so goddamn hot, so goddamn ready for Mukuro to just-

"When we get back, do you know what I'm going to do to you?"

And she was done. She was gone, and she climaxed, her insides churning in absolute pleasure.

"Mukuro-sama!" she screamed.

The party was immediately silenced. Mukuro looked over his shoulder to the guests staring at him, and smiled so wide it could have easily split his face. Chrome's head lolled to the side, as she lay in afterglow, ignorant of the deafening scream she had just emitted.

Tsuna slapped the palm of his hand to his face, groaning.

"Party's over."


End file.
